


Over (the Knee), Under (Control)

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Jaskier doesn't know what to do when Geralt unexpectedly learns that he enjoys being spanked very much.  He isn't expecting Geralt to indulge him, and he certainly isn't expecting him to be so good at it.Life is full of little surprises, and some of them leave Jaskier out of breath and begging for more.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 630





	Over (the Knee), Under (Control)

Jaskier stepped into the apartment around three in the morning, Geralt following a step behind with a hand at the small of Jaskier’s back to ensure he didn’t topple over. He hadn’t meant to stay out so late, but it had been a good gig and people wanted to hang out with him and buy him alcohol. Jaskier didn’t turn down free alcohol. 

Maybe he’d gone a little overboard and had to call Geralt to pick him up, and maybe Geralt had had a rough week which was why he hadn’t gone to see Jaskier play in the first place. Was the first time, and it would be the last. Geralt had made him promise he’d always call because he’d rather get dragged out of bed than wake up wondering where Jaskier was.

“You’re going to fall over,” Geralt grunted as he dropped his keys in the little ceramic bowl that Ciri had made for him for the holidays. It was hideous but made with love or possibly mischief. Either way, it had been living in their entryway since she gifted it to Geralt.

“I am perfectly upright,” Jaskier insisted, squinting at the bookshelf which was leaning a bit to the left. He’d have to look into that in the morning, wouldn’t want it to fall…

“And there you go,” Geralt sighed.

Suddenly the floor was rushing at Jaskier, but Geralt caught him around the waist before the floor could attack him.

“Geralt, our home is trying to kill me.”

Geralt chuckled, pulling him to his chest and rubbing his back.

“Don’t laugh, Geralt.”

“You’re wasted, Jaskier.”

“That’s no reason for our home to turn against me! Did...did I give up on our home when the pipe under the sink exploded? Hey! Was that an eye roll?”

“No.”

“You’re lying. You better not be turning me on too.”

“Wouldn’t dream of turning you on, Jaskier.”

“Good...wait!”

Geral was shaking his head again. Jaskier leaned up to kiss him, and Geralt let him, though he was reserved about it. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to get us all riled up, then you’re going to fall asleep in the middle of things.” 

That was definitely an amused tone that Geralt was sporting which was rude. How dare he imply that Jaskier left him dangling.

“That only happened once!”

“That you remember.”

“It doesn’t count if I don’t remember. I can’t trust you not to lie to me.” He could, but he certainly wouldn’t win this argument with that approach.

“Mm.”

Jaskier narrowed his eyes. “I won’t fall asleep.” That definitely came out as more of a whine. “I promise on my honor.”

Geralt snorted, taking a slow step back but continuing to hold Jaskier’s hips lightly. He firmed up his grip when Jaskier began to sway.

“Let’s get you to bed before you accidentally redecorate...again,” Geralt said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Jaskier’s forehead.

Jaskier let himself bask in the affection for a moment, but before he could recover, Geralt took him by the hips and threw him over his shoulder like a very well-dressed sack of potatoes.

“What are you doing, you brute?” Jaskier shrieked, flailing as he tried to settle himself.

“Taking you to bed the only way I know how that won’t end with you knocking all the picture frames off the shelves by accident.”

“That happened once!”

 _“That you remember_ ,” Geralt added again, infuriatingly.

“Well two can play that game,” Jaskier declared before wiggling with a purpose.

Geralt grunted as Jaskier may have accidentally gotten him in the ribs on a particularly violent wiggle. It served him right for such an undignified carry.

“Maybe if you carried me like your lover instead of a sack of—yow!” Jaskier’s tirade was cut off as Geralt’s big hand came down firmly on his ass. It stung despite the layers of clothing, and Jaskier couldn’t stop his yelp from becoming a moan as the sting lingered.

Jaskier went still, his brain telling him that if he didn’t move perhaps Geralt would forget he was there.

“What was that?” Geralt’s gruff voice asked not a moment later. So much for that tactic.

“What?”

“Sounded distinctly like a moan.”

“A moan? Don’t be preposterous. Was probably the house plotting its next attack on me.”

 _Smack_.

Jaskier moaned louder this time, completely unable to curb his body’s response to the exquisitely rough treatment. “What was that?” It was Jaskier who asked this time.

“The house calling your bullshit.”

Jaskier's mouth flapped for a moment, and almost immediately another slap came to the meat of his now tender derriere. It produced the same damning result, and less conspicuously it also left Jaskier’s head spinning with potent arousal. Jaskier hiccupped before asking, “and that?”

“That was punishment for waking me at last call after all your so-called friends got you wasted and then left you at the bar without a ride home.”

“I didn’t want to burden them,” Jaskier told him quietly, having stopped squirming. 

Geralt stepped into the bedroom and strode across to their massive bed to set Jaskier down gently.

“But you don’t mind burdening me?”

Jaskier looked up at Geralt with wide eyes as he settled into the mound of pillows at the head of their bed. “I-I think we both know that you happily agreed to let me be your burden for life with those pathetic vows you wrote for our wedding.”

Geralt grunted. “Which had you crying like a baby.”

“From how bumbling they were.”

Geralt snorted. “You didn’t seem to mind.”

“No, I suppose I didn’t...just like you don’t mind dragging me home on a Friday night after I’ve made some poor decisions.”

“Mm.” 

Jaskier tugged Geralt down to kiss him slowly. He savored the warmth of his firm body and the gentle way he loved to kiss Jaskier at first. 

Geralt laid over him, pressing him further into the bedding with his weight. His hand came up to bury itself in Jaskier’s messy hair, giving it a light tug that left Jaskier breathless.

“Should get you out of these clothes,” Geralt said, tugging at Jaskier’s bright jacket. 

“By all means,” Jaskier cooed, feeling that he won the battle over where this evening or morning would lead. His head was still a little fuzzy, but he was definitely feeling better now that he wasn’t vertical. The room wasn’t even spinning.

Geralt gave him that little exasperated shake of the head that meant he was completely whipped. Yennefer always teased him about how easily he gave into Jaskier’s whims. His brothers did as well. Jaskier wouldn’t have him any other way.

Geralt tugged open Jaskier’s jacket and eased it off his shoulders. He tossed it over his own shoulder once he had it off of Jaskier. Then his steady fingers tackled the buttons on Jaskier’s shirt with ease.

Jaskier sat and watched him with a lazy smile. “You love getting me naked.”

“Maybe I just don’t love sleeping next to a man who’s wearing jeans and a leather jacket.”

“But you also love getting me naked,” Jaskier insisted, leaning in to steal a kiss.

“What did you drink tonight?” Geralt asked, rudely wrinkling his nose as Jaskier panted between them.

“These lovely little green shots…”

Geralt growled as he tugged Jaskier’s pants down to his ankles, but he stopped there. Using his significant strength, he flipped Jaskier onto his belly and spanked his ass several times in quick succession.

Jaskier only breathed harder as his cock instantly took notice. He groaned as he gripped the pillow beneath his head.

“All that sugar is going to make you miserable in the morning,” Geralt told him, soothing the area he’d just abused with his palm.

“All the more reason to enjoy tonight while it lasts,” Jaskier suggested, peeking over his shoulder and wiggling his ass slightly.

Geralt grunted, tugging Jaskier’s pants off completely before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

Jaskier sighed. Sometimes, Geralt could be hard to read. Jaskier was better than most, but that didn’t mean there weren’t moments he was left scratching his head.

Geralt returned a minute later with a glass of water. He motioned for Jaskier to sit up, and Jaskier rolled so that he was able to. Geralt sat down beside him and held the glass up. “Drink up.”

Jaskier accepted the glass, and he didn’t even complain that Geralt kept his hand on it to hold it steady as Jaskier sipped at it.

“What would I do without you?” Jaskier asked, smacking his lips dramatically.

“Suffer horrible hangovers regularly.”

Jaskier gave him a dopey smile. “Yeah, probably.”

“All of it, or you don’t get spanked.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d gone out of his way to keep some of his less vanilla interests from Geralt. Maybe it was ridiculous, but he loved what he had with Geralt, spanking, hair pulling, or not. 

“You’re going to spank me?”

“Only if you drink your water.” Geralt tipped the glass slightly, reminding him that it was there.

Jaskier took another dainty sip as he tried to work out Geralt’s reaction.

“So...you’re only going to spank me...if I behave?” 

Geralt’s grunt said Jaskier was way off the mark. However, instead of explaining himself, he simply nodded at the glass of water which was still quite full.

“Right, yes. Drinking. See?” Jaskier said, taking another sip. 

“All of it.”

“I know.”

“Mm.”

Jaskier narrowed his eyes at Geralt, but he continued to sip. When the glass was finally empty, Jaskier felt waterlogged and sank into the pillows as Geralt placed the glass on the nightstand. 

Geralt stretched out beside him and rubbed his belly in slow circles. It was hypnotizing, and Jaskier practically purred at the gentle treatment. 

Eventually, Geralt slowed his touch and moved to pin Jaskier again. Jaskier sucked in a breath as he felt Geralt’s bulge through his sweatpants.

“How would you like to be spanked?” Geralt asked, running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair which was refusing to be tamed after a night of drinking and merriment. 

“Hard.”

Geralt huffed. “I meant would you like to be kneeling, over my lap, on your—”

“Over your lap.” Jaskier felt his heart pound in his chest at the thought of being put over Geralt’s knee. 

“You’re a princess,” Geralt grumbled as he settled onto the bed and tugged Jaskier to him. 

Jaskier went happily, not bothering to deny Geralt’s words. Sometimes Jaskier liked to be spoiled, no point in trying to deny that. 

Geralt pulled him in for a searing kiss before pushing him down over his lap. Jaskier moaned just from being in such a position.

“Didn’t expect this when my phone started ringing,” Geralt grumbled, stroking Jaskier’s back gently. It was delightful, especially knowing what was to follow.

Jaskier squirmed in excitement.

“Haven’t even touched you yet, and you can’t keep still.”

“Excited.” 

Geralt grunted. “Why am I not surprised.”

“Hush, and spank me already,” Jaskier demanded, wiggling his ass invitingly.

Geralt may have been stubborn as a mule in many respects, but he knew how to take direction in the bedroom. His hand rested at the small of his back, forcing him to still. 

They waited like that for several moments, Geralt putting pressure on Jaskier’s back any time he even started to shift. When Jaskier finally remained still, Geralt gently pulled his underwear down just enough to uncover his ass. 

The cool air of the bedroom touching his sensitive skin was enough to make Jaskier suck in a quick breath. It was sobering to realize what was about to happen. 

Geralt rubbed his ass, and Jaskier could feel every hard earned callus caress his skin. Jaskier bit his lip as the anticipation continued to build. 

Eventually, Geralt pulled his hand away, and Jaskier let out a shaky breath. He knew what was coming. This was it.

However, instead of a firm swat, Jaskier received a soft kiss to the meat of his cheek. He trembled as his stomach flipped at the tenderness.

“I’m not sure that you under—”

A hard smack cracked across Jaskier’s bare skin, leaving him breathless as his entire ass seemed to ignite.

“I understand.”

Jaskier whimpered. His entire body tingled as his ass smarted. Geralt clearly knew how to spank effectively.

After a moment, Geralt’s palm rubbed gently over the area again, though it only enhanced the tingle as he calluses kept the sting alive.

Jaskier shook a little as his body gave in to Geralt’s touch. 

“Good?” Geralt asked, slowing his strokes.

“More than good. Stupendous, glorious, transcendent, eff—”

Geralt’s heavy hand came down on his cheeks again, this time twice in a row. Jaskier drew in a shuddering breath as he quaked from arousal. His cock was hard, but it was trapped between his and Geralt’s thighs. He tried to wiggle to create friction, but Geralt’s hand came down again, leaving him dizzy as his body buzzed.

“Fuck, Geralt,” Jaskier croaked, feeling his cock straining in the confines of his boxer briefs which Geralt had not removed completely. It was clearly a purposeful move, and it was driving Jaskier up a wall.

“Not very articulate tonight,” Geralt noted, rubbing Jaskier’s cheeks again. Jaskier could only imagine what shade of pink they were now.

“You try being articulate with those giant mits of yours bludgeoning the sense out of you.”

“You keep your wits in your ass?”

The man had the _worst_ sense of humor. It was a wonder that Jaskier even bothered to attempt conversations with him. Yet, Jaskier couldn’t help the giggle that spilled from his lips. He tried to bite it back, but Geralt had clearly heard him.

Another harsh smack came a moment later, followed by several more in quick succession. It left Jaskier’s body burning, and his cock aching. A long groan filled the quiet of the room.

Jaskier didn’t even realize he was wiggling until he felt the pressure of Geralt’s hand on the small of his back again.

“You have enough?” Geralt asked.

“No! Don’t stop,” Jaskier begged, gripping Geralt’s clothed thigh and clinging to it.

“You’re trembling,” Geralt pointed out, running his palm up and down Jaskier’s spine. The tender move only added to Jaskier’s tremors.

“In a good way,” Jaskier said, though it came out sounding more like a moan.

“What do you want?” Geralt asked again, continuing to touch Jaskier gently.

“Fuck…” Jaskier thought for a moment, though those thoughts were mostly filled with _more, harder, faster_. “Gods, I don’t want to be able to sit tomorrow.”

Geralt grunted, but he said nothing to deter or deny Jaskier’s desire. In fact, he leaned over Jaskier’s back to reach the night stand. He pulled open the drawer and removed the lube they always kept close. Then he removed the black plug with an attached cock ring that Jaskier liked to wear sometimes when he topped Geralt.

“Wha—”

Geralt’s hand to the small of his back quieted him. Jaskier bit his lip realizing how easy it was to take Geralt’s silent command and trust him to give him exactly what he wanted.

“Your set go well?” Geralt asked as he opened the bottle of lube.

“Yeah, good crowd. Few old friends stopped by for it,” Jaskier replied, used to talking about their day while they had sex. 

“Mm.”

Jaskier sighed as he felt one of Geralt’s slick fingers slip between his stinging cheeks. The digit circled his hole several times before pressing in slowly. Jaskier’s sigh became a moan as he pressed in further. 

Geralt pumped the finger in and out several times, getting Jaskier used to it. Then he pressed it in to the second knuckle and held it there.

Jaskier hummed softly. His entire body was in a pleasant haze from the mixture of pain and pleasure that lingered.

Jaskier wasn’t expecting a swat on one of his cheeks while Geralt’s finger was inside him, and he had no control over the way his body tightened around Geralt’s finger when it happened. His entire body trembled with arousal as the sharp sting mixed with the pleasure of Geralt inside of him and the way his finger stretched him as he bore down.

“Fuck!”

Geralt’s palm soothed him again, and he removed his finger before replacing it with two. 

Jaskier saw stars as Geralt repeated the same torturous pleasure a second time then a third, until Jaskier wasn’t even certain of his own name any longer.

“Relax,” Geralt told him, removing his fingers, and rubbing Jaskier’s cheeks a bit roughly.

Jaskier barked out a laugh which sounded more like a sob as his body continued to tremble.

Geralt spread his legs a bit and tugged Jaskier’s underwear down further. He slipped the cock ring portion of the plug through Jaskier’s thighs and reached beneath him to slip Jaskier’s cock and balls through the opening. It was a little harder than it would have been if they had put it on first, but penetrating Jaskier usually softened him at least briefly.

Jaskier wasn’t surprised when he felt the plug enter him. He moaned as Geralt settled it carefully. Its shape and weight ensured that it settled just right to stimulate his prostate. 

“Let me know if it doesn’t feel...right,” Geralt said, clearly searching for the correct word. Obviously, good had been ruled out, though Jaskier would’ve argued otherwise—if he’d been capable of arguing.

Geralt brought his hand down on Jaskier’s ass a moment later, and Jaskier didn’t even have enough time to suck in a sharp breath before he unleashed a long series of blows.

Stars danced in front of Jaskier’s eyes as his whole body lit up. His ass was on fire, and the plug against his prostate was constantly leaving him shaking. The ring around his cock made him ache, and his mind was a haze.

Geralt’s hits stopped abruptly, and they were followed by rough rubbing by his palms which created a different but equally dizzying sensation. 

When Geralt started spanking him again, Jaskier couldn’t stop the hiccups and sobs as his body throbbed. He wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure at that point, but he was _overcome_. His cock was leaking, unable to get enough friction, and even if he could the cock ring portion of the plug was holding him back from ejaculating for now.

It was as Geralt took the base of the plug to adjust it that Jaskier’s whole body contorted in pleasure. The plug rubbed his prostate just right, and the burn in his cheeks seemed to ignite his entire body in a mind-numbing pleasure that just kept rolling through him. He wasn’t really in control as it rocked him to his core, but he was aware of Geralt’s strong body holding him securely while one of his hands continued to use the toy to stimulate his prostate.

Jaskier groaned deeply as his toes slowly uncurled, and his mind unclouded. 

However, Geralt wasn’t finished with him, and he spanked Jaskier again, leaving his mind white and his body glowing with pleasure. Each successive hit left him feeling another intense burst of pleasure, until he slowly stopped.

Another soft kiss to his abused cheeks left Jaskier emotionally spent.

“Let’s get you settled, and I’ll clean you up,” Geralt said, lifting Jaskier easily and settling him on his belly in the center of their bed.

Jaskier mumbled something incoherent as he watched Geralt step into the bathroom before returning with a soft towel. Jaskier just laid there boneless as Geralt lifted his hips and settled the towel beneath them before carefully guiding him onto his side.

“Relax,” Geraly said, but Jaskier was already relaxed. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been more relaxed in his life. In fact, if he was any more relaxed, the large plug would have slipped right out of him.

Geralt’s palm rubbed his ribs and hip as he took hold of the plug and slipped it free.

Jaskier slipped in and out of consciousness after that. He was pretty sure that Geralt slipped the plug between Jaskier’s legs to remove the cock ring attachment, and that he cleaned Jaskier with warm water before applying lotion to his abused backside. However, Jaskier was only in and out without any solid memories of the whole process.

He woke briefly as Geralt slipped into bed with him and pulled up the covers.

“I got you all riled then fell asleep,” he mumbled, still feeling completely lost in a pleasurable haze.

“I’ll live,” Geralt grunted, guiding Jaskier onto his side.

“But I promised.”

“Doesn’t count if you don’t remember falling asleep.”

Jaskier huffed out a laugh.

Geralt settled behind him, pulling Jaskier to his chest. Jaskier’s ass rubbed against Geralt’s clothed crotch, leaving him breathless as the soft fabric brushed his sensitive skin.

“I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.”

“I’ll spank you if you like.”

“Mm, no thanks.”

Jaskier chuckled softly. “Did you mind?”

“No.”

“Was it weird?”

Geralt snorted. “Jaskier, there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t thoroughly consider taking you over my knee.”

Jaskier giggled. It was particularly funny because Geralt was extremely anti corporal punishment. However, Jaskier didn’t doubt the thought did cross his mind.

“You can spank me any time you want,” Jaskier said, wiggling against him.

“Let’s see how you feel about that promise in the morning when you can’t sit down during family brunch.”

Jaskier groaned. Yennefer and Geralt’s brothers were going to know that something was up immediately.

“Can I be sick tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Is this my punishment for calling you at closing?”

“Mm.”

Jaskier pouted, but it was quickly forgotten as Geralt wrapped an arm around his belly and pulled him flush against his body. A tremor went through Jaskier, and he sighed contentedly.


End file.
